


De l'autre côté du portail.

by ManaMaVhenan



Series: The Lance-Katie-Pidge issue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fearlings, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is lost and scared, Sort Of, plance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: L'histoire se situe dans un fin alternative de l'épisode 4 de la saison 3 dans laquelle tout le monde n'a pas réussi à retourner dans son monde d'origine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149863) by [singwithin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singwithin/pseuds/singwithin)



Lance était tellement sonné qu'il en avait la nausée. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau percutait chaque recoin de son crâne et que ses yeux ne se remettraient jamais du flash du lumière qui avait accompagné la fermeture du passage entre les mondes. Quand il pensa pouvoir rouvrir enfin les yeux,  il semblait que Voltron s'était désassemblé et que les commandes de son lion étaient actuellement HS. Il tira faiblement sur les leviers de pilotage sans parvenir à obtenir quoi que ce soit en réponse et grogna avant de refermer les yeux brièvement.

Il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer de l'état de ses coéquipiers qui avaient dû morfler au moins autant que lui lorsque le rayon des mauvais Altéens les avaient visés alors qu'ils passaient le portail reliant leur deux mondes. S'il était encore sonné, Lance avait par contre récupéré totalement sa vision et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne vit pas.

Aucun lion. Aucun château. Aucune comète étrange. Juste le vaisseau des Altéens au loin avec cette planète à l'horizon qui n'existait pas dans leur monde d'origine. Où étaient donc les autres ? Pourquoi était-il toujours de ce côté du portail ? Se pourrait-il que... ?  Oh, quiznack. Non, non non.

\- Keith ? Pidge? Allura ? Hunk, mon pote ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il sentit son cœur accélérer douloureusement sous le coup d'une peur insidieuse. Il agita frénétiquement les commandes de son lion, le souffle court. Un léger grésillement se fit entendre avant que les panneaux lumineux ne clignotent avant de se rallumer. Il fixa nerveusement les écrans afin d'y découvrir les signatures énergétiques des autres lions, mais ses amis restaient introuvables. Il appela à nouveau ses compagnons avec inquiétude mais n'eut pas plus de réponse qu'auparavant.

Il se sentit paniquer complètement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, le souffle saccadé et une sueur froide perlant sur son visage. La situation paraissait sans issue : il se retrouvait seul, séparé de ses amis et sans moyen de les rejoindre.  Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais connu de pire situation et sans l'aide de ses compagnons, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir.

Il ne put se permettre de se laisser aller plus que ça quand une explosion se produisit non loin de lui. Les Altéens l'avaient repéré et le prenaient pour cible. Il tira violemment sur les poignées et Red fila à vive allure, loin de la trajectoire des tirs du vaisseau. Alors qu'il zigzaguait sans but, il aperçut au loin, une navette qui ne ressemblait en rien au vaisseau altéen. Il pensa tout de suite à Sven et Slav et tenta de suivre la navette sans attirer l'attention des Altéens. Il était reconnaissant de piloter le plus rapide des lions à l'heure actuelle.

Il rattrapa la navette et tenta de communiquer avec les individus à son bord et c'est la voix enquiquinante de Slav qui lui répondit mais au point où il en était, il s'en contrefichait.

\- Tu  n'es pas repassé dans ta dimension d'origine ?

\- Il semblerait que non. Tu... tu n'aurais pas une idée pour que je puisse y retourner ? Pitié. Dis-moi que oui.

\- Hélas, sans cette comète, je ne pense pas. De toute façon, la priorité c'est de retourner au QG. Tu peux venir, tu nous serviras d'escorte.

N'ayant pas de meilleure alternative, il suivit la navette mais ils mirent un certain temps à semer les altéens et Slav était bien trop prudent pour risquer de se faire suivre par l'ennemi.

* * *

 

Le QG de Slav et de Sven était une sorte de vieux bunker creusé dans une montagne d'une lune rocailleuse où s'activait une cellule rebelle de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Bien sûr, l'arrivée d'un lion robot rouge géant fit son petit effet et les visages des rebelles étaient empreint d'autant de fascination que de méfiance. S'il aimait être le centre d'attention habituellement, là, il aurait toute de suite échangé leur fascination contre les visages blasés de ses coéquipiers quand il faisait des blagues foireuses. 

Alors qu'il descendait de son lion, il remarqua des éclats de la comète entre les griffes du robot et un mince espoir se fit en lui. Il appela Slav mais celui-ci devait conduire Sven à l'infirmerie et demanda à Lance de l'attendre sur place le temps qu'il s'entretienne avec le chef de cellule concernant sa présence. Il attendit près d'une demi-heure, rongeant son frein, se demandant si ces petits morceaux de comète recélaient assez de pouvoir pour le renvoyer d'où il venait.

Slav revint avec un homme d'âge mûr au regard plutôt amène qui lui inspira tout de suite confiance sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. 

\- Bonjour, je suis Samuel Holt, le chef de la cellule rebelle du Quadrant d'Obressa. Tu dois être Lance McClain. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Lance marqua un temps de pause en serrant la main de l'homme grisonnant face à lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir son double ici, tout comme Shiro avec Sven et il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée de rencontrer son sosie. Mais surtout, ce nom, "Holt", lui disait quelque chose. Il chercha dans le fin fond de sa mémoire et ouvrit de grands yeux quand la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

\- Sam Holt ? Vous voulez dire que vous êtes le père de Pidge ? Enchanté.

Le père de Pidge fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Vous venez vraiment d'une réalité alternative comme l'a dit Slav ? Ça alors ! Quelle surprise !

S'ensuivit une conversation animée entre les deux scientifiques et une avalanche de questions qui finirent par user la patience du paladin. Tentant de réfreiner son irritation et de faire taire l'angoisse dans sa voix, il leur rappela qu'il aimerait vraiment – vraiment – regagner sa dimension et il voulait savoir si les éclats de comètes entre les griffes de Red y suffiraient. Samuel eut un sourire contrit et demanda à ce que les éclats soient tous menés à son laboratoire. Après étude et recherche avec Slav, il pourrait lui donner une réponse. On l'invita à les suivre et il les suivit. Il n'aimait pas trop laisser son lion avec tous ces gens étrangers mais dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Red apposa son bouclier, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher.

 

Il n'avait pas le droit de circuler seul mais aucun lieu ne lui était interdit. Pour autant, il n'avait pas grande envie de s'éloigner des savants espérant qu'ils trouvent une solution à son problème dans les plus brefs délais. Alors qu'il faisait les cent pas à écouter sans comprendre un traître mot du charabia scientifique, une personne fit son entrée dans le laboratoire en courant et en criant.

\- Papa ! C'est vrai ? Il y a quelqu'un ici, qui vient d'une réalité alternative ? Et puis cet immense lion rouge dans le hangar ! Trop génial !

Lance se tourna vivement vers la personne dont il reconnut la voix mais son cerveau mit un certain temps à associer la personne qu'il voyait avec cette voix. La jeune fille qui venait de faire une entrée tonitruante dans le laboratoire arborait une longue chevelure bouclée chatain retenue par une queue de cheval et elle portait une combinaison près du corps. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lance, elle se figea et laissa tomber le casque assorti à sa tenue qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Cette fille, c'était définitivement Pidge. Les cheveux étaient certes plus longs et elle ne portait pas ses énormes lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage, elle avait même l'air indéniablement plus féminine mais c'était bien Pidge. La jeune fille posait sur lui un regard incrédule où se mêlaient diverses émotions qu'il n'aurait su reconnaître et avant même qu'il n'ait pu lui adresser le moindre mot, celle-ci se jeta à son cou en hurlant son nom. Il chancela sous le choc et tomba lourdement, Pidge au-dessus de lui. 

Il aurait voulu s'énerver contre cette embrassade qui ressemblait plus à une attaque en règle mais le contact chaud du corps de la jeune fille le perturba. Ses jambes étaient mêlées aux siennes, un de ses bras avait enlacé la taille de Pidge par réflexe et il se rendit compte à quel point elle était menue. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et sa surprise augmenta quand il sentit des larmes couler dans sa nuque.

\- Lance... Tu es en vie !

\- Bien sûr que je suis en vie, Pidge ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Dès qu'il prononça le surnom, elle releva la tête et il put voir ses yeux baignés de larmes le regarder avec perplexité. Son visage était vraiment proche du sien mais ce n'avait pas l'air de la gêner et elle resta allongée sur lui et il sentit clairement le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Lance ne m'a jamais appelé par ce surnom. Il n'y a que Matt qui...

Samuel et Slav qui avaient assisté à la scène avec surprise choisirent ce moment pour intervenir. Sam s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement gêné par la proximité de sa fille avec le jeune homme.

\- Katie, ma chérie. Ce n'est pas Lance. Ou du moins, pas celui que tu as connu. C'est _lui_ le visiteur de la dimension alternative.

La jeune fille abaissa à nouveau le regard vers Lance et semblait envahie par une sorte de déception. Elle se redressa et permit à Lance d'en faire autant.

\- Je suis... désolée. En te voyant, j'ai cru...

\- L'autre Lance et moi, on doit se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pleures par contre.

Samuel aida sa fille à se relever et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de poser un regard las sur lui.

\- Le Lance McClain de cette réalité est mort l'an passé dans le crash de son chasseur.


	2. L'autre Katie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance apprend un peu plus de choses au sujet de Katie.

Lance était encore sonné d'apprendre que son double dans cette réalité était mort. C'était une nouvelle dérangeante et ça lui portait un bizarre coup au moral de le savoir. C'est un peu comme s'il était mort lui-même. Il n'avait même pas encore fêté ses dix-huit ans alors l'autre Lance ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de seize ans quand il est mort. Il était resté assis dans un coin sans parler pendant que Slav, Samuel et Pidge – Katie – planchaient sur son problème de portail.

Des heures étaient passées sans qu'ils n'avancent dans leurs recherches et au bout d'un moment, ils firent une pause dans leurs travaux et confièrent à Katie de trouver un endroit où dormir pour Lance après qu'ils aient mangés. Après sa journée épouvantable qui n'en finissait pas, le jeune paladin se rendit compte qu'il était effectivement épuisé et attendait de se jeter dans son lit aussi impatiemment que s'il s'agissait du portail qui le ramènerait chez lui. Dès qu'il fut dans la minuscule chambre qui lui avait été alloué, il commença tout de suite à ôter son armure et s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Pidge était toujours là.

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif mais celle-ci lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de battre en retraite rapidement. Il n'avait pas loupé les coups d'œil qu'elle lui jetait régulièrement entre deux théories lancées par Slav mais pas une seule fois elle n'était venue le voir pour parler alors il n'y avait pas accordé plus d'importance. Il avait la nette impression qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important mais, à ce moment précis, il était tellement fatigué et inquiet qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir, même si une pointe de culpabilité le tenaillait. Il finit de retirer son armure et s'endormit quasiment sur l'instant.

A son réveil, son estomac criait famine mais il semblait que quelqu'un lui avait laissé un plateau d'aliment sur la petite table de chevet et il put manger. Il avait dormi plus de quatorze varga d'affilée apparemment. Il alla rejoindre le laboratoire pour voir où en était les recherches et retrouva les scientifiques dans une effervescence fébrile. Il allait demander ce qu'ils avaient trouvé quand Katie s'avisa de sa présence et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Lance. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Désolé d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, mais j'étais vraiment crevé.

\- Pas besoin de s'excuser pour ça. Tu avais l'air proprement exténué et au vu de ta situation, ça se comprend. Les journées sur cette lune durent près de 80 heures, alors les cycles de veille et sommeil sont plutôt compliqués pour chacun de toute façon.

\- Oh ?

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre d'autre et l'observa à la dérobée alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers son père. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il n'était pas le Lance auquel elle pensait, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot mais elle semblait d'humeur plus loquace ce matin – ou peu importe le moment de la journée qu'il était à cet instant. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de se décider à lui prendre le bras et l'emmener en dehors des labos.

\- Hey, je voulais savoir où ça en était...

\- On a passé des heures à élaboré des théories et des calculs pour trouver une solution à ton problème. On a retenu une ou deux pistes qu'on pense prometteuses mais, elles sont en phase de test. Si on aboutit à quelque chose, tu seras le premier averti.

Lance soupira. Il se doutait bien qu'ils n'auraient pas de résultats en l'espace de quelques heures mais ne put empêcher d'être gagné par la déception. Voyant cela, Katie lui donna un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

\- Fais-nous confiance. On regroupe sûrement plusieurs des cerveaux les plus intelligents de ce coin de l'univers.

\- Je te fais confiance. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontré. Enfin, j'imagine que tu es aussi intelligente que la Pidge de mon monde.

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de pencher la tête de côté d'une façon qui lui rappela tout à fait son sosie. Ses boucles encadraient étroitement son visage et il se surprit à penser que cela lui allait à ravir.

\- Dis-moi, comment est la Katie de ton monde ?

\- Pidge ? C'est un vrai garçon manqué. Toujours habillé de vêtements trop larges, qui porte de grosses lunettes et qui a les cheveux coupés plutôt courts.

\- Ah ?

Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse mais sa curiosité fut piquée et elle demanda plus d'informations. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Hmm. En fait, si elle a ce style c'est parce qu'elle s'est faite passer pour un garçon du nom de Pidge comme la surnommait son frère pour découvrir plus de choses sur la disparition de son père et de son frère.

\- Quoi ? Mon père et mon frère sont portés disparus dans votre monde ?

\- Ah ? Oh... oui. Ils se sont fait enlevés il y a plus d'un an par l'empire Galra – les méchants de mon monde – en même temps que Shiro, notre chef. Elle n'a pas hésité à partir dans l'espace inconnu et à s'engager dans un combat contre les Galra tout en tentant de retrouver les membres de sa famille. C'est une sacrée fille, notre Pidge. Intelligente, têtue, courageuse et coriace. On a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir dans l'équipe. On ne serait jamais allés aussi loin sans elle. Je suis certain qu'elle va bientôt retrouver son père et son frère.

Katie le regarda fixement pendant un temps et il préféra regarder ailleurs alors qu'il se sentait rougir. Il la suivit alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'au hangar où attendait sagement Red.

\- Tu ne serais pas amoureux de ...Pidge par hasard ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Pas du tout, voyons !

Il était choqué qu'on lui suggère ça et rougit violemment. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû paraître si catégorique quand elle se détourna et qu'il ne vit plus que son dos. Peut-être qu'il l'avait vexée en repoussant si vivement l'idée d'être amoureux de Pidge. C'était son sosie après tout et les femmes étaient des créatures compliquées. Il la contempla de dos alors qu'elle-même contemplait Red. Elle avait la même taille que Pidge, la même corpulence, c'était indéniablement la même adolescente de quinze - bientôt seize ans. Il se demanda si Pidge avait les mêmes formes, les mêmes courbes sous ses vêtements informes et il s'en voulut tout de suite énormément d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et changea de sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas rencontré ton frère. Il ne lui est pas arrivé malheur dans ce monde, au moins ?

\- Non. Il travaille auprès d'une autre cellule rebelle sur Terre avec Maman.

\- Ah. Bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Ton lion est magnifique.

\- Merci. Red est la plus rapide des cinq lions. Ensuite c'est le lion vert de Pidge. Mais avant de piloter Red, j'étais avec Blue. J'étais une jambe fantastique, maintenant je suis un bras fantastique. Du moins, j'espère pouvoir un jour rejoindre mes coéquipiers pour le redevenir.

Le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança Katie le fit sourire et il expliqua ce qu'était Voltron.

\- Waw. On n'a rien de tel ici. Les Altéens ne les ont pas créés sinon tu peux être sûr qu'ils en auraient fait usage depuis des lustres. J'aurai aimé piloter une telle merveille.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder Red sans rien dire puis Katie s'excusa avant de retourner travailler auprès de Slav et de son père.


	3. Lance en apprend plus sur Lance ? ?? ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance se laisse doucement abattre mais Katie se rapproche et lui apprend certaines choses.

La journée passa sans qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle qu'il attendait tant et la peur insidieuse de rester prisonnier de ce monde qui lui était étranger se réinstalla, atténuant même l'espoir qu'il avait de retrouver ses amis sans même parler de sa famille sur Terre. Incapable de supporter d'avantage l'ambiance de concentration et de tension qui régnait dans le labo, il préféra aller faire un tour avec Red.

Alors qu'il montait dans la gueule ouverte de Red, il entendit la voix de Katie dans laquelle il décela une pointe de panique.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Je vais juste faire un tour. Je vais devenir dingue si je reste à attendre ici sans rien faire.

Elle parut nettement soulagée même si elle voulait se donner un air décontracté. Il se demanda si cette inquiétude était due à la mort de l'autre Lance. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas être simple de gérer la présence du sosie de son ami défunt. Il médita un instant avant de demander à Katie :

\- Tu veux voler avec moi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Hier, tu disais que tu rêvais de piloter un lion. Il te sera impossible de piloter Red mais ça ne t'empêche pas de monter dans le cockpit et de profiter d'un vol.

\- Oh oui, alors ! L'idée est géniale. Je peux vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr, sauf si Red ne le permet pas.

Elle leva un regard méfiant sur le lion rouge mais celui-ci ne fit rien pendant qu'elle s'approchait et elle suivit Lance à l'intérieur de la tête du robot. A peine se fut-il installé que le cockpit s'illumina de toute part, les écrans et les commandes s'allumant à son contact. Elle se pencha de tous les côtés avec entrain, inspectant tout dans les moindres détails, émerveillée par le bijou technologique que ça représentait.

\- Par contre si tu restes debout sans appui comme ça, tu risques de voler à travers le cockpit. Les accélérations de Red sont à couper le souffle.

\- Oh.

Elle s'approcha de son siège et passa fermement les bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça va, là? Je ne gêne pas ? Je ne serre pas trop ?

\- Hmmm... euh, non. Ça va.

Il était surpris et gêné de cette proximité et sentait ses oreilles rougir. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de lancer Red au-dessus des paysages rocailleux monotones de la lune. La sensation de vitesse était si puissante que Katie se pencha vers lui en resserrant son étreinte de peur de tomber. Le cœur de Lance battait la chamade. Il aurait voulu chasser son inquiétude avec une course folle mais s'il ne ralentissait pas l'allure, Katie allait finir sur ses genoux et au vu de ses réactions, son corps n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de contact. Il n'en revenait pas de réagir ainsi à la présence de cette fille ou à ses paroles. Il s'agissait de Pidge, en une version plus féminine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était autant perturbé par elle ?

Au bout d'un moment, la tension autour de son cou se relâcha et Katie ne se tint plus qu'avec le dossier.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié, Lance. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Hmm ? Non, tout va bien parfaitement bien.

\- Tu mens.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu mens. Tu es comme notre Lance, celui qui est mort. Tu ne regardes jamais en face quand tu dis un mensonge. Et puis tu as cet air malheureux qu'il avait dès qu'il se mettait à douter de lui-même.

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas ajouter de crédit à ce qu'elle disait sur ses ressemblances avec le défunt Lance mais il ne pouvait pas la traiter de menteuse sans mentir lui-même. Il était bourrelé de doutes, ça c'est sûr mais ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il avait envie d'en discuter. Il pilota un temps en silence, Katie ne disant rien. Il se décida à briser le silence sans jamais quitter l'horizon du regard.

\- Il était comment cet autre Lance ?

Lorsqu'elle mit un certain temps à répondre, il se tourna vers elle, se demandant si son silence l'avait vexée mais elle semblait plongée dans des souvenirs tristes.

\- C'était mon meilleur ami. Il savait tout le temps me faire rire avec ses pitreries. Il jouait tout le temps les fanfarons mais, au fond, il manquait d'assurance, ne se rendant pas à quel point son soutien était important pour les autres que ce soit sur le terrain ou pour le moral. Il s'est sacrifié en lançant son chasseur comme missile sur la frégate qui nous pourchassait.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, se questionnant lui-même beaucoup sur sa place au sein des paladins et sur l'utilité de son soutien pour l'équipe. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir jeune ou de se sacrifier mais il savait au fond de lui que si la situation se présentait il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à se sacrifier si cela pouvait permettre de sauver la vie de ceux qu'il aime.

\- Lance ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas rester avec nous, ici ?

Il tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, surpris par la question. Il aurait voulu crier que non, il ne voulait pas rester dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Katie, très certainement ses larmes l'en empêcha. Il soupira.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment lui, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne pourrai jamais prendre sa place. Je n'aurai jamais les mêmes souvenirs que lui, ou la même histoire.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en sanglotant. C'est juste... j'aurai aimé lui dire...

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- J'aurai aimé avoir le courage de lui avouer que je l'aimais.

Il retint son souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Si elle aimait le Lance de cette dimension, c'est un peu comme si elle était amoureuse de lui. En la regardant, il la trouva vraiment jolie et son cœur se serra à l'idée de son cœur brisé, à elle. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il tendit la main vers Katie et celle-ci se précipita vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas embrassé de fille et curieusement l'embrasser, elle, le secouait. Quelque part, il sentait coupable vis-à vis de Pidge. Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés avant de se séparer. Lance essuya les larmes de ses joues et elle se leva avant de se positionner à nouveau contre le dossier sans dire un mot, clôturant leur conversation. Il ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il venait de faire et de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il ramena Red au QG et Katie s'en alla sans un mot après lui avoir lancé un regard gêné.


	4. Repasser de l'autre côté.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une solution. Enfin !

Une autre journée passa mais celle-ci fut productive et lui offrait un semblant de ticket retour. Et après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Katie, quelque chose en lui souhaitait fuir sa présence, effrayé par les sentiments confus qui s'agitaient en lui.

\- Cette formule a beau être d'une grande complexité théorique, la pratique est bien plus simple à appliquer mais il y a un soucis.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- La seule solution pour que cela fonctionne, c'est que la formule soit appliquée à l'identique de l'autre côté, dans ton monde d'origine.

Lance fit un effort pour comprendre mais l'explication n'était pas suffisamment claire. Katie s'avança vers lui et dit :

\- Pour faire simple, on a une clé pour ouvrir le portail vers ta dimension mais pour que le portail s'ouvre, il faut que cette clé soit aussi actionnée dans ton monde, à l'autre bout du portail. Il va nous falloir doser la quantité exacte d'énergie nécessaire pour activer la capacité de la comète et cela suppose que la même quantité d'énergie soit appliqué à la comète ou à ses fragments dans l'autre monde. Et il faudrait agir de préférence à l'endroit où le précédent portail se trouvait.

\- Ah.

Effectivement, vu comme ça. Tout restait simple mais le problème était que quelqu'un fasse la même chose de leur côté. Il ferma les yeux, méditant sur ses chances de rentrer chez lui, de revoir sa famille. De revoir Pidge et Hunk et cette teigne de Keith, Allura, Coran et savoir si Shiro était en vie. Ils lui manquaient terriblement et il ne pensait pas avoir la force en lui de vivre dans ce monde sans revoir ceux qu'il aimait, ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ici, il n'avait rien. Il était juste le sosie d'un homme mort. Il regarda Katie avant de détourner le regard quand l'idée pernicieuse de rester auprès d'elle commença à avoir de l'attrait. Ce genre de pensée ne ferait que le freiner.

\- Je veux tenter le passage. Pidge est plus intelligente que toute notre équipe réunie. Je lui fais confiance pour avoir trouvé la solution. Je leur fait confiance pour qu'ils viennent me chercher.

Le père de Katie n'était pas convaincu que ce coup de poker soit payant et il craignait que les altéens ne quadrillent la zone et de se jeter la tête la première entre leurs griffes. C'est alors que celle-ci intervint en faveur de Lance.

\- S'il te plait, papa. Souviens-toi que c'est grâce au défunt Lance que je suis encore en vie. On ne pourra jamais lui payer notre dette mais, ce Lance, on peut l'aider.

Samuel fixa sa fille quelques instants et soupira. Il savait ce que sa fille ressentait pour le Lance qui était mort et sa culpabilité de lui avoir survécu. Peut-être que cela lui serait salutaire à elle aussi s'ils parvenaient à le renvoyer chez lui.

\- Très bien, ma chérie, tu as gagné. De toute façon, on n'a pas passé des jours à plancher sur ce problème pour rien.

\- Merci, M. Holt. Et toi aussi, Slav. Je ne vous ai jamais proprement remercié de l'aide que vous m'avez apporté alors que rien ne vous y obligeait.

\- Je t'en prie, mon garçon. C'était un challenge pour Slav et moi aussi.

Le jeune homme se sentait prêt à verser une larme, tout ému qu'il était mais il se contint admirablement.

Quelques heures plus tard, il volait à bord de Red, escorté par une navette dans laquelle Katie, son père et Slav se trouvaient. Par chance les altéens semblaient avoir déserté le secteur. Entre les griffes de son lion se trouvait le conglomérat de tous les éclats de comètes qu'il avait eu sur lui. Pour pouvoir utiliser le pouvoir du cristal, il fallait lui appliquer une énergie avec laquelle il pourrait entrer en résonance et son lion était le seul indiqué pour faire ça. Quand il fut prêt, il échangea ses adieux avec les scientifiques, convaincu que ses amis l'attendaient de l'autre côté et qu'il ne connaîtrait pas l'échec. Katie intervint au dernier moment.

\- J'espère que l'autre Katie va retrouver bientôt sa famille. Je sais qu'avec ton soutien, elle peut y arriver, Lance. Ne sous-estime pas tes capacités à soutenir ton équipe.

\- Merci, Katie. J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en lui disant adieu. Il ne l'avait vue que pendant trois jours mais il avait l'impression de quitter quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

Quelques secondes après il tira un rayon d'énergie directement sur les éclats de comètes en faisan attention de doser avec précision la force du rayon, ce qui était assez compliqué mais ceux-ci se mirent à briller, et vibrer ? Alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour mieux voir, un portail trouble s'ouvrit face à lui et à peine une seconde plus tard, le portail prit le même aspect que celui qu'il avait emprunté des jours plus tôt mais dans un diamètre considérablement réduit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer dans ce trou, mais s'il n'essayait pas, il ne saurait jamais. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit avancer Red jusque dans le portail sans se retourner.

 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et que la sensation d'étourdissement s'estompa, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il voyait. Les quatre autres lions l'attendaient et avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une cacophonie de cris de joie retentit via les communicateurs de Red. Il lui sembla même que son lion rugissait de plaisir. Se sentiment d'abandon qui avait pesé sur lui s'estompait enfin. Quelques larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il rigolait. Il était rentré. Il fut escorté jusqu'au château où il eut à peine le temps de mettre pied à terre, qu'il fut la cible d'un immense câlin collectif mêlé de larmes. Ils étaient tous là, pour lui, ravis de le revoir. Sa famille de paladins.

Alors que les autres le lâchaient, seule Pidge restait contre lui. Il se sentit rougir comme face à la Katie de l'autre monde mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Pidge commença à glisser entre ses bras. Il la retint et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie.

\- Sérieux, Pidge ? Alors que je viens de revenir, tu dors ?

\- Tu sais, depuis que tu as disparu, elle n'a pas fermé l'œil une seule fois ou quasiment pas. Elle était vraiment désespérée et a passé son temps à plancher sur le moyen de te faire revenir, avoua Hunk. ça n'a pas été facile, surtout après le vol de la comète par Lotor mais, on en parlera plus tard.

Cette Katie là, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir et de l'avoir sous-estimée. Est-ce qu'elle avait autant en commun avec celle de l'autre monde ? Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de le découvrir. Il se laissa glisser au sol avec Pidge dans les bras, levant les yeux vers Red. Il serra la jeune fille plus près de lui et posa le menton sur sa tête.

\- Je ne regrette pas mon choix, Red. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi.


End file.
